The Adventures of Red, Game Red, and Ash: Part 2
by Loveon
Summary: The long awaited epic sequel to an epic story. The counterparts all meet one another, and all is well, until the unthinkable happens.


Author's Notes: Which one is more cracktastic? This one or the previous one? I must say, I wasn't as high as I was when I wrote the first one.

...Relax, I dun rly git hi maannn.

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of Red, Game Red, and Ash - The Sequel<strong>

It happened one day as Red was taking a shower. He felt the odd presence of someone else there in the room with him, and he yanked back the curtain and demanded, "GODDAMNITGOLDISAIDNOPICTURES!"

But alas, twas not Gold wanting to take pictures of Red. Twas a boy, sitting on the toilet. No, he was not doing anything particularly worth mentioning, other than that the lid was open but his pants were not down.

Please pretend you didn't read that.

"Oh…" Red began, "it's you! Game Red!"

"Tis I indeed," the boy responded, looking up at Red and pushing up his cap. "Game Red."

"Wazzup, man, high-five!" Red reached out of the shower, holding out one hand, using his other hand to cover up his manly body of MANLINESS with the shower curtain.

Red and Game Red shared a HIGHFIVEOFMANLINESS. It was super-effective.

Red suddenly felt the presence of someone else there in the room. He glanced around. No one else was in the bathroom. Unless someone was hiding inside the mirror defying the laws of something important. And so, Red turned around to look behind him.

Twas another boy, fully clothed, and standing in the shower with Red. He waved. "Hey, Red! What's up?"

"Hey, Ash, you're here too, man? High-five!"

And so, Red and Ash shared a HIGHFIVEOFMANLINESS. It missed. So they did it again, and this time it was a critical hit.

Ash peeked out from the other end of the shower. "Yo, Game Red! How you doing, man, yo?" he asked, acting like a total mad gansta 'cause he was freaking awesome like that.

"Hm, yeah, it's hot in here," Game Red responded. "So, liek, we should take off all our clothes."

"I'm only allowed to get down to my undies," Ash answered. Mysteriously, despite standing in a shower, he wasn't getting soaked.

"Why so, man, yo?"

"We've gotta maintain an all ages rating. At least in my world, we do."

Game Red shook his head. "Man, that must suck… wait, man, that gives me an awesomely mad idea, yo."

"What is it, man?" Ash responded. He glanced back into the shower. "Oh, hey, Red, you need help with your back? Look like you're missing some spots."

Game Red continued talking, ignoring the gay giggling of Red and Ash: "No! Stop that! Teehee!" "Oh, come on, lemme wash your back! Us brothas gotta wash each other's backs, right?"

"We should, liek, have one big 'ol party with all of our buddies, yo," Game Red finished.

Ash and Red yanked back the curtain, revealing Red's manly body of MANLINESS in all of its MANLY glory.

"THAT'S _IT_!"

* * *

><p>And so the meeting of counterparts began. Location shall not be specified in respect of the parties involved.<p>

Ash was the first to arrive, appearing out of a rip in the space-time continuum, killing Dialga and Palka while he was at it. Following him were a bunch of girls and boys.

Red came next. He casually walked around the corner like a normal person, being followed by a bunch of other people with features not worth mentioning.

Game Red was the last to appear. He popped out of a hole that wasn't just there, climbing out and brushing himself off. Following him were another large and ridiculous crowd of people, but that was it.

"And so," Game Red began and stretched out his arms, "let the meeting begin."

"Nice to meet you!" a girl with brown hair and large breasticles announced. She winked. "I'm May!"

The two girls who looked nearly identical to her just stared at her. One girl was completely void of expression, because she was busy saving her game, and the other girl was disgusted with May, and was completely speechless.

"I'm Gold."

"I'm Ethan."

"I'm also Ethan."

"I'm Jimmy."

"I also invited Misty and Brock," Ash said, apparently very upset about something. His Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, because it had gotten caught in the space-time continuum and died a Pika-licious death. "But they aren't here yet…"

Almost as if on cue, a boy and girl appeared out of thin air. "Ash, here we-"

But upon everyone turning to stare at them, something terrible happened.

A paradox.

Because Max was determined to divide by zero, and he'd done so on a magic calculator at that exact moment. Or maybe because of the appearance of Misty and Brock.

But everything froze. And from the rip in space-time that Brock and Misty had appeared from, everything was sucked into it. Everything, everything, until all that remained was just black.

Twas the end of the world.

"God dammit!" Arceus proclaimed from his godly seat that remained to be unaffected by the corruption of the world, while he was busy playing on 4chan. "I _told_ them not to divide by zero!… Ahahah, look at that _cat_!"

* * *

><p>LOLCATTTTT.<p>

WhatisthisIdontevenknow...


End file.
